


Daddy

by Homestuckified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Big Brothers, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dirk calls his brother Daddy, and sometimes his brother lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Years Old

The first time it happens, it was on the 2 year anniversary of your parent's death. You and your younger brother went to the cemetery. Dirk didn't really understand, but that was alright for now. He was only 4, and you don't really understand that stuff when you're so young.

He holds your hand tightly and tugs at the end of your shirt. It's his way to signal he wants to be picked up. You give in and pick him up, letting him rest his chin on your shoulder.

"I wanna go home, Daddy," he whines softly, "It's too hot outside."

"I'm not your dad," you accidentally snap a little too harshly. Dirk hides his face in your chest and nods.

"Sorry, Bro," he says quietly. You feel bad, but you don't apologize.

*****************************************************************************************************

The second time it happens, Dirk isn't much older. You brought a girl home. She won't stay the night, but what's the harm in just some fun? It's way past Dirk's bedtime anyway. No way he's awake now. Even with the thunder outside. The sitter would have put him to bed and left at least an hour ago.

You're kissing your date in the living room when Dirk walks in. You didn't even notice the ninja fucker until he says quietly, "...Daddy?"

"You have a kid?!" your date says, clearly not happy about it.

You groan. "No! He's not my kid! He's just my brother! He's just a pest. Let me put him to bed and-"

She sighs, collecting her things and moving away from you. "Clearly he's yours. He just called you daddy, for god's sake. Look. I'm not interested in being anywhere near kids. Go find yourself a soccer mom."

She slams the door before you can reply, and you whip your head to Dirk. "I'm not your dad. Stop calling me that, brat," you say, your voice even crueler than before. It was too late when you realize that his eyes had been full of tears before you had even said anything. He bursts out crying, running back into his room.

You follow him, feeling like a scolded puppy. Yes, you're frustrated and pissed that you haven't had sex in what feels like forever, but... Dirk's still your first priority. You open the door to his room to find him huddled in the corner of the bed. He's crying, his small body shaking the bed. You sigh and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey kiddo..." you say quietly, not quite looking directly at him. You still have your shades on, so you take them off. You've made a point to be calmer and more emotional with him when you take your shades off. You want to make sure he knows that you have emotions too. That the shades aren't all of you.

"I'm sorry," he says between sobbing, "I'm sorry, Bro. I won't call you that again. I'm sorry."

You take pity on Dirk and reach over, grabbing him to pull against you. He grabs onto your shirt tightly, hiding his face like he's prone to do when he doesn't have his shades and feels guilty.

"It's alright," you say softly, rubbing his back, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have brought her home."

He nods against your chest. He doesn't reply and neither do you. Soon his light trembling turns into smoother breathing, and you realize he's asleep. You tuck him in gently, making sure to kiss his forehead firmly before you leave. You lied earlier. You're not his dad, but he is your kid.


	2. Chapter Two

Dirk is six before he does it again. Being yelled at before must have imprinted it into his brain a lot longer.

It's after a week at Rose's. He's asleep in the car seat in the back. You pull into the garage quickly, hoping the noisy city won't wake him up.

The luggage can wait until the morning. You're exhausted, and you really don't want to have to wake up Dirk. You open the back door and unbuckle him carefully. He doesn't exactly wake up, but you know he recognizes you because he curls his little hands into your shirt.

You make sure to grab his stuffed Rainbow Dash. He'd freak out if he woke up without it. According to him, horses are very masculine, and Dash is 20% cooler than you'll ever be. You just snort and humor him.

You kick the door closed with your foot and awkwardly shift Dirk in your arms to lock the car. You carry him to the elevator of the parking garage, holding him closer to your chest.

Is he getting enough to eat? He seems small... You were at that age too, but he's definitely thinner. He does seem to pick at his food more... Maybe you should be more strict about him finishing his plate.

You carry him up to the apartment and die a little bit inside when you realize you have to somehow unlock the door with your arms full of child. You just get the key out of your pocket when you hear the door behind you click open.

"Need your help?" an older voice asks in a soft voice, and you turn. An older, dark skinned woman smiles at you and holds a hand out for the key. "I know the struggle. Let me unlock the door for you."

You'd be more cautious, but the lady is barely 5' and about a hundred pounds tops. Also, who DOESN'T trust a last who reminds you of a grandma?

You smile thankfully and hand her the key. She unlocks and opens the door and presses the key back into your hand with a chuckle.

"Thank you, " You say, the exhaustion in your voice, "I didn't want to have to wake my brother up."

She gives you a smile and pats your shoulder, and you feel significantly younger than you've acted. "No problem dear. I've seen you too around. Dirk always plays with my cat on the roof. He thinks I don't know," she laughs quietly and starts to head down the stairs, "If you ever need someone to watch Dirk for you, I'm here usually. I watch my sister's grandson a lot of the time. He's about the same age."

You nod back, and you're glad she's leaving because you're too exhausted to talk. " Thank you. I'm Dave, 不the way."

She laughs again. "I know. You can just call me Grandma Harley," she chuckles.

You put the idea of an emergency babysitter to the back of your mind and get in the house. You hurry a little bit (not flash stepping- that'll definitely wake Dirk up) to Dirk's room. You take off his shades and lay him down, but his hands won't uncurl from your shirt. He whines.

"Daddy?" he mumbles, still mostly asleep.

Your chest hurts, and you're frozen for a moment. Time catches up with you and you lean to kiss his forehead, not saying anything. It won't happen when he's awake, you terrified him enough of that over a year ago.

"Go back to sleep, Dirk," you say and tuck Rainbow Dash into his hands to make him let go. He does, and you're just happy to go to bed.

You pretend that it's the driving that has you unable to sleep. You pretend you don't feel a mixture of guilt and sadness at Dirk calling you daddy.


End file.
